


Baking is a simple science

by RightHandWoman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Great British Bake Off - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Great British Bake Off AU, Just a little multi-chapter thing, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sue ships them a lot, blooming relationship, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHandWoman/pseuds/RightHandWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love not so much.</p><p>A Great British Bake Off AU for Kate Lethbridge-Stewart and Petronella Osgood in which they are contestants in the Great British Bake Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking is a simple science

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my great tumblr friend: science-leads/the-mad-woman-of-bannerman-rd
> 
> Beta'ed by Otterlock24601

It is week 6 for the contestants and tension is running high, and not only because of the competition…

Kate and Osgood walk into the tent together, ready for another 16 hours of baking and waiting for their bakes to be judged. This was the week that Osgood had been dreading, pastries. Cakes were fine, she could handle cakes, she was even Star Baker that week. Bread was easy, she had no problem with alternative ingredients and desserts, but she didn’t have the skills to make a proper pastry that not only tasted divine, but also was pleasing to the eye. Kate seemed to be less anxious about this week. Pastries were easy if you knew what you were doing, and Kate definitely knew what she was doing.

This week’s signature bake consisted of creating a baklava with filo dough on a hot day. It is as if they wanted this week to be a complete disaster. They had the entire week to decide what they would bake. Kate had decided to make a lasagne-shaped baklava with chopped almonds, walnuts, hazelnuts and different kinds of fruit, both dried and fresh to give it an even more exotic feel and with a little drizzle of strawberry syrup on top. Her syrup was to be made of honey and rose water. Osgood decided on a traditional Armenian baklava with cinnamon and cloves, something her Armenian neighbour recommended and taught her to bake following a traditional recipe. The two looked at each other once the ingredients were ready at their baking stations and Kate flashed a kind smile that turned Osgood’s cheeks a bright scarlet. It was obvious that she had feelings for the older woman, everyone could see it. The way she kept looking at her, the way she lingered around her baking station a little longer to wish her good luck. You had to be blind and deaf not to notice how she felt about Kate.

Kate laughed inwardly when she saw the cheeks of the younger woman flush a bright red. It was very sweet to her. She had grown rather fond of the young brunette, the way she smiled, the way she seemed to look at baking as it if was its own special art form -or in her case, science- and how she kept lingering after every day, just to talk a little to Kate about how the day went, and to perhaps get a ride home, if she was honest, she lived for those rides together. There was only one thing stopping her from asking her out, they were supposed to be rivals in this competition.

“Alright gather round, filming will start in 5!” The producer announced and the bakers focused on Mary, Paul, Mel and Sue who came into the tent. As they would do every week, they’d tell them the subject of their bake, then they would get to baking it. The cameras started rolling and Mel and Sue started their talk about pastries. Osgood got ready by taking a puff from her blue inhaler. “Ready, steady, bake!” Mel and Sue said before the bakers each started to focus on their own baklava. Kate expertly started creating a sweet syrup from honey and the different kinds of nuts, with a fruity twist consisting of dates, apricots, and some strawberries, a strange taste combination, but very tasty. Osgood was too busy trying not to break the filo dough to even get started of her cinnamon and cloves baklava.

Three hours passed and finally came the signal that the bakers had to step away from their baking station. After about 10 minutes, Osgood figured out how to create the layer upon layer of filo dough and had little to no trouble finishing her bake, she had just poured the syrup over the baklava when they had to step away. Kate’s bake, though looking a little plain, had a very pleasant aroma coming from it. She too had no trouble finishing her bake in time, though the decoration was a whole different story.  
The judges and presentors went to each of the seven bakers, sometimes a bake was a little burnt, sometimes undercooked, sometimes there was not enough syrup and there was one disaster. John Smith’s bake was absolutely perfect, earning a sigh from all the other contestants, including Kate and Osgood.  
John Smith was an old Scottish bloke who seemed to be a professional, rather than an amateur. Sadly, there were no records of him ever attending a baking school or working as a baker or a chef, so he was allowed in.

Then the Judges reached Osgood’s baklava.

“It’s an traditional Armenian Baklava, with cinnamon and cloves. The syrup consists of honey, sugar and orange flower water.” She explained to them with a friendly smile. She received compliments about the way it looked, very traditional and beautifully layered.

“Now for the taste.” Mary said, taking the first bite from the baklava, followed by Paul, Mel and Sue. The looked thoughtful as the flavour washed over their tastebuds.  
“Definitely something else, never quite thought about using cinnamon and cloves, gives it a certain spice.” Mary nodded, approvingly  
“However,” Paul said. “as a tip, next time, use a little less syrup. The dough is absolutely soaked and the texture is soggy. It doesn’t feel right in the mouth. But overal, a decent Baklava and not the worst bake you’ve made.” Osgood’s mind filled with relief, she didn’t botch the challenge up

Next up, Kate’s fruity Baklava. “Hmm, the decoration is a little plain, but it does look very appetizing, the scent is almost hypnotic.” Paul commented, this time he was the first one to take a bite of the bake. He closed his eyes and nodded approvingly, as did the other three.  
“Dates, apricots and strawberries aren’t the fruits I would immediately think of as a good combination but you made it work. The baklava isn’t too sweet and the strawberry drizzle is a nice touch.” Paul commented before giving the word to Mary Berry. “It is such a nice texture, very crisp and the nuts are chopped just the right size. An excellent bake, well done Kate.”  
The blonde woman gave a nod and smiled. That was it for the signature challenge. They had an hour or two to just talk and relax before they would start the technical challenge, something that was still a secret to everybody.

Kate made her way over to Osgood, who was cleaning up her workstation. “I heard what the judges said over your bake. Mind if I try it?” Kate asked. Osgood just barely managed to stutter a short yes before wishing she could disappear at this very moment. Kate took a small bite from the Baklava and smiled. “It’s amazing, a little soggy, yes, but it tastes amazing.” The older woman said, causing the younger to wheeze softly.

“Inhaler.”  
Osgood took the blue inhaler out of her medicine bag, something she was allowed to keep with her at all time after the “incident” that almost cost her her place in the competition, if it hadn’t been for Kate, and took a deep puff from it. Much to the amusement of Mel and Sue. Of course, they knew it must be incredibly irritating to have Asthma, but they knew Osgood had minor attacks whenever she got excited or felt a bit embarrassed.  
“I’ll eat all the finale bakes, all of them, if they don’t get together before the finale. Look at them.” Sue said softly to her co-presentor. “Alright, that’s a bet.” Mel replied, knowing full well that Kate and Osgood would definitely be a couple before the finale, especially if Sue was going to be involved.

The break passed and the bakers were gathered round again for the techical challenge. They had to make 12 identical cannolis from pastry dough and with a ricotta filling. The judges would be looking for perfectly round, 4 inch cannolis with just the right amount of filling. It shouldn’t be too difficult for both Osgood and Kate. They glanced at each other and both smiled shyly. Their hearts both skipping a beat and Sue had to stop herself from shouting “OH WHY DON’T YOU TWO ASK EACH OTHER OUT!”

The bakers went to their baking stations as the Judges left the tent. “Ready, steady, bake!” The start signal sounded and the bakers immediately got to creating their own pastry dough and ricotta filling.

Mel and Sue went around the tent, asking the bakers how they were going to tackle this challenge. Sue walked up to Kate and started chatting about the cannolis, before slowly shifting the focus on the conversation on Osgood. “You’ve been seen hanging out with her very often.”

“Well, yes. Is that a problem? She’s a very sweet woman and a talented baker.” and frankly very attractive. Kate decided to leave that statement in the back of her mind and not share it within earshot of Osgood, who, though trying to concentrate on her bake, couldn’t help but blush violently, whisking her ricotta filling until it was nice, creamy and still airy.

Mel walked up to Osgood to talk about her bakes and Kate. “Yes, I admire her. She’s incredibly kind, a life-saver and her bakes are to die for. If i died after eating one of her bakes, I would die a happy woman.” She said and she spotted Kate blushing in the corner of her eyes. Mel Giedroyc and Sue Perkins smiled at each other as if to say “mission accomplished.” They stepped away from their baking stations and left the two to their bakes as they went on to talk to the other contestants.

About an hour and a half later and all the contestants had finished their 12 fried dough filled with ricotta filling, better known as cannolis and placed behind their pictures. They sat down and waited for the judges to appear and taste their cannolis.

Mary and Paul appeared from the little back-tent-room and commenced judging the bakes on both the way they looked and their taste. First up, John Smith’s bake, damn near perfect as always. That smug grin on his face made almost every other contestant want to punch him. Kate and Osgood didn’t mind him that much. Then three other bakes, Kate’s cannolis weren’t identical, some where shorter than others, the taste was great, not excellent but great. Osgood’s cannolis were very well made, some weren’t precisely round and looked a bit squashed but apart from that they looked excellent and the taste was almost perfect. Then one last bake was judged before Paul and Mary decided on a ranking. Kate was 5th, Osgood was 2nd and John as always, was 1st.

The first day of filming was over, everybody got to cleaning up their baking station, saying goodbye for the night and Kate helped Osgood get everything sparkling clean and perfectly aligned before they walked together to Kate’s car. They lived in the same neighbourhood and it seemed rubbish to each take their own car or go by tube and bus if they can carpool.

“Congratulations on second place in the technical challenge, your cannolis did look good.” Kate said, once they were on the road and heading back to London. “I imagine they’d tasted amazing as well.”

“Can’t say, I don’t really like Ricotta cheese.” Osgood replied. “I haven’t made Cannolis in quite some time. Luckily I still remembered how to properly make them and the judges seemed to like them. Honestly, I thought my Baklava was better than my Cannolis, but I suppose the judges know best.” She sighed before looking at the road. A car was heading right towards them and Kate didn’t even seem to notice this.. ”Kate...” Kate simply stared at Osgood, nodding at every word she said. She could listen to her talk all day…

“KATE! WATCH OUT!” Osgood shouted, giving a sharp pull at the steering wheel, driving them into the soft shoulder, bumping against the tree with little force. The sound of a horn lingered in their ears. Kate watched the car disappear into the distance. “You… you saved our lives.”

“Now it’s even.”

_Week three, dessert week. They had to make a fancy tiramisu with freshly-made ice cream. Osgood used soy milk in her ice cream due to a severe lactose allergy and intolerance. Kate used regular milk, the two ice creams became mixed up and Osgood used Kate’s. She tried a small bite from the ice cream and immediately got a severe reaction to the lactose in the milk. Kate was the first one who came to help her, the first one who helped her inject her medicine and use her inhaler. Kate saved her life that day, Osgood had since been looking for a way to return the favour._

After assessing the damage to the car, which only included a dent in the side of the car and a cracked mirror, hardly something worth to claim with the insurance, the two headed back to London. Kate stopped in front of her apartment building. “Osgood, I’d like to invite you in for a cup of tea, just to thank you for saving my hide back there.”

“It’s not needed, we’re even now. You saved my life, I saved yours. There’s no need to thank me.” Though on the inside the young scientist slapped herself for declining Kate’s offer, if your… well, she hardly could call it a crush, now could she, offers you to come in for something to drink, you do not pass up the opportunity..

“I insist, please come in for a cup of tea.”

Osgood smiled, was grateful for the second chance to say yes and got out of the car, her heart beating out of her chest as Kate stepped out as well and lead her towards her flat. Did she feel these butterflies as well? Or was this really just casual for her?

Kate lead the way and opened the door to her flat, if she was as nervous as Osgood, she most certainly did a bang up job of hiding it. She beamed out a certain aura of calmth and strength. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be right with you with a mug of tea.” She told the bespectacled woman, pointing to the small but cozy living room down the hall, while she disappeared into the kitchen. “Could I perhaps interest you in a slice of cake?”

This earned Kate a hearty laugh from Osgood, after having to bake pastry and cake after pastry and cake, she did not want to eat a slice of cake ever again. “No, I am fine. Just a cup of tea would be nice.” She said, sitting down on the love seat. The living room was small but incredibly cozy. A love seat, a small coffee table, a few chairs and a small desk covered in pictures of Kate with whom she assumed to be her son and daughter. The curtains were drawn shut, letting only a little bit of natural light in, just enough to see the evening dust dancing in the sunlight. It was so eerily beautiful, it gave Osgood shivers. Kate came in shortly afterwards with two mugs of tea and handed one to Osgood, before sitting down next to her.

Osgood feared that her gulp was audible when the older woman came and sat next to her. There was just enough space between them to think of this as casual, yet not enough for Osgood to actually feel comfortable and calm. She took a deep drink from her steaming hot tea and placed it on the coffee table, trying not to scream at the tea scorching the inside of her mouth. She swallowed the mouthful and placed a hand on her chest, feeling the hot liquid trickle down her throat. Kate watched amused at the happening. “Are you alright? Careful, the tea is hot.” She chuckled, placing a hand on Osgood’s back, patting it softly as the younger woman coughed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.” she coughed softly, taking the blue inhaler out of her pocket and taking a small puff from it. She sighed deeply and looked at Kate. She’d often asked herself whether or not it was possible for Kate to be more attractive… Now that Osgood was so very close to her, she knew the answer.

“You’re beautiful.” Osgood let slip as she stared into Kate’s beautiful brown eyes. They were a magnificent colour, the deepest brown she’d ever seen. A brown that would bring chocolate and coffee to shame. Kate was slightly taken aback by this sudden statement, she became flustered and tried to respond.

“Oh, my gosh. I’m sorry Kate. I didn’t mean to say that aloud…” Kate cut her off before she could start rambling. “Shh, thank you.” Kate said softly, smiling sweetly. This moment, this short moment was perfect, just the two of them in silence, looking at each other, both their cheeks flustered.

“Osgood, would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?” Kate asked, breaking the blissful silence.

Osgood couldn’t even answer Kate, she was that surprised. So she answered the question with a simple nod. “Yes.” She managed to bring out, softer than a whisper.


End file.
